Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
This invention relates generally to games of chance found in casinos and other legal gambling establishments and more particularly to a gaming system which can be used to play blackjack, roulette, craps, and baccarat either at a table or an electronic networking system or a video machine or slot machine.
The growth of the gaming industry in the last decade has been phenomenal. In those areas of the United States and the rest of the world where gambling is legal, there is a constant demand and need for new or improved games of chance to attract gamblers to casinos and other gaming establishments. At the same time, there is growing number of players who have become familiar with traditional games of chance and gaming machines such as slot machines, video games, blackjack tables, roulette tables, baccarat tables and crap tables. Therefore, it is desirable that any new gaming machine or system, which, while taking advantage of this familiarity create new or added interest in the game.
Many games that enjoy relative popularity offer chance of winning close to fifty percent. However, they lack the attractiveness of other games that offer large jackpots.
There were many attempts to incorporate new ways of betting into established games, but most of them were unsuccessful. Inventors either tried to introduce new arrangements, like in U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,846 issued to Lofink, et al., that are too extraneous to conventional games; or players were giving up playing games knowing transient chances of obtaining premium arrangements, or games facilitators had a (too) huge advantage over players. Some inventors tried to introduce new arrangements, like in U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,998 issued to Forte, at al. or in U.S. Pat. No. 6,113,102 issued to Marks, et al., which may be too complicated and thus distracting from the traditional game. Some new propositions included side bets that offered desirable jackpots, like in U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,431 issued to Ornstein, but this invention rewarded only one player-chosen number of consecutive wins and the players would be better off just parlayingxe2x80x94betting an original amount and its winnings on a subsequent round of play.
What is needed, then, is a gaming method which can accommodate one or more gamblers while allowing for multiple play wagering, and offering both, small and big jackpots; a method that increases players advantage with subsequent bets, thus inducing them to play more and longer; what is needed, is a new method that broadens interest in the expected outcomexe2x80x94yet preserves the integrity and rules of the established game. Such a noncomplicated and yet efficient methods are lacking in the prior art.
This new method of playing a game of chance uses special payoff tables, where player upon winning his/her bet has a right to be paid accordingly to the payoff table; unless payoff is requested, the winning bet automatically becomes the bet for the next round of the game; except for losing bet in the first round, players are awarded payoffs for losing bets; jackpots and special bonuses might easily be included it the game.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of my invention are:
A gaming method for the casino or other game facilitator to provide interesting, exciting and absorbing prospect for gamblers, where casino profits are easily adapted and changed to required needs.
It is a feature and accomplishment of the present invention to provide a natural method with no, or minimal, changes to an established game.
It is another feature and advantage of the present invention to provide a new betting system that can be the main and the only betting system or that it can be used as a side betxe2x80x94used concurrently with conventional betting system.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention is to provide a new method of playing a game that offers variety of higher payoffsxe2x80x94small, medium and large jackpots.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention is to provide bonuses for arrangements that are typical for the particular game, called intrinsic arrangements, thus keeping the conventional rules and at the same time making the game more attractive as the interest in awaited outcome of the game is broaden.
Yet, another objects and advantages of the present invention is to provide a more exciting game by making players feel that, while trying to win a big jackpot, even if they lose a round, before achieving the jackpot, they still would be eligible for some bonuses. These, together with other objects and advantages, which will be subsequently apparent, reside in the details of the present invention more fully herein described and drawn.